


My  Hetalia Alternative Universe

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Nonbinary Character, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: My Alternative Universe of the Hetalia series
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, Hetalia Kink Meme, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred f Jones- age: 221 year's (physically 19 year's old) Personality: Sweet, friendly, professional, overlyprotective of his brother Mathew and his children. Has mental illness such as anxiety disorder, depression and multiple personality due to growing up to fast and experiencing things at a young age. Is overly attached to his family and friends, may suffer from separation anxiety as well. Has break downs from stress and loves to hang out with Yue because she helps calm him down with her beautiful singing, may be the reason for his attraction to her. Has a pet cat named Hero who is his friend. Can change to his female personal Columbia aka Amelia whenever dealing with his/her children. Can respond to both male and female pronouncements due to his many political personalities for his country in media. Isn't really big on religion but is most likely into chirstian or Buddhist. Acts like a complete cinnamon roll in public but is completely different in pravite. Just because he's young doesn't mean he's innocent, he learns alot of stuff thanks to his people. Is a master at all languages and fighting skills but mostly perfers gun's, martial arts and speaking English, Chinese, French and Spanish over other languages. Only speaks Russian in private with his daughter Alaska in the form of compliments or lullabies to help her sleep due to her constant nightmares and panic attacks about being sould back to Russia. Has a plenty of pet's similar to his president's named after them. And keeps all of his children's gifts for him in his safety room where he hides in whenever he's stressed and needs peace.


	2. China 🇨🇳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My China from my AU

Name: Nǚwáng Yuhai Age: 100,00 years old (psychology 21 years old) Personality: Wise, motherly, hot headed, over protective, easily scared (though in the I'll fuck you up way) and tough as nails with God like strength. Relationships: Gets along well with her family though can be seen as an overprotective mother trying to still live her younger days by hanging out with her siblings 24/7. Love-hate relationship with most of Europe and Asia though she's still completely terrified of Russia and his siblings and holds a great hatred for him even after completely leaving communism behind and turning a new leaf with her American lover. Completely yandere for her lover and even though everyone clearly knows to stay away Russia still teases both of them by making lewd comments about America just to get a response from her. Her Měiguó is forever grateful for her and never misses an opportunity to still a kiss and be a completely tease.


	3. Teaxs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's also makes some appearances as well.

Name: Allison Tyler Jones Age: 13 personality: Sweet, friendly but a bit judgemental and always a little rebellious with her siblings but acts like an angel around her mother or older siblings. (original 13) And just like here siblings is very over protective of her mother and holds grudges against those who have hurt her or her mother. Though she is also very prideful of her country and one of the many reasons her mom gets into trouble with other nations. But, she is still her mothers angel and secretly her favorite (her word's, America loves all of her children equally)


	4. Alaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's children also makes some appearances

Age: 15. Name: Aurora Maya Jones Nicknames: Sunflower, Snowflake and Angel.


	5. New york

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's children making appearances

Name: Nicole Yuna Cassidy Jones Age: 20 year's old. Personality: Smart, easily mad, big ego but still nice and loving. Gets along well with her siblings but also makes sure that they are in check by blowing a lound NYPD whistle and commanding order. Is both book smart and streets smart. A little lawyer in disguise, can get out of any situation in the blink of an eye. Never ever pissed her off especially when she hasn't had her daily dose of Starbucks coffee. Nicknames: Mommy's worker bee, Big Scary Sister and The Tornado ( all by her siblings). Has a bit of a grudge against Arthur but not as much as everyone else in the OG13. Heavy New Yorker accent when she's completely pissed especially with her sibling rivalry with New Jersey and New Hampshire. Is usually seen in over sized hoodies and sweatpants whenever she's working and has a dark aura around her and easily pissed at everyone accept for her mom. Love's her mothers home made coffee with honey and mint as it helps give her a boost to start her day. Also, a big coffee addiction.


	6. The Southern Powerpuffgirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three little trouble makers of the South.

Georgia- comander and the leader. Alabama- She's brings us joy and laughter. Florida- Yeah, she's one crazy fighter. Southern Powerpuffgirls save the day.


	7. Mississippi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Southern belle

Minnie Perry Jones 💖 the only one that doesn't drive mommy crazy with her troubles


	8. Tennessee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's children

Tiana Nancy Jones- love's her music, sweet as pie and cool as the winter breeze. Also, one of the few that doesn't cause trouble for her mother.


	9. Washington dc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second momma bear is here

Age: 19. Name: Amelia Olivia Jones Washington DC personified. Personality: perfectionist, hard worker, responsible and respectful. Love's her family dearly, messed with mama, get gun to face. Nicknames: Mini America, Second mother, Momma's pride and joy. Scary girl (nickname by Arthur after first meeting the states)


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope your enjoyed my story. Also, here's some ideas of what my Au is about.

It's basically similar to the anime but they live in a society where they live among their people in their respective countries but are basically immortals and have physical bodies of young adults to adults based on how long they were around on earth to their foundation as countries and world leaders in the 21st century. They have powers such as those of accent creatures from urban legend like witches, vampires etc. And some of them who are younger in nation year's like America act a certain way based on their people or experience trauma from tragic events.


End file.
